Un Chico Perverso
by ori26
Summary: Que pasa si el es un chico malo , todo lo perverso lo persigue si tiene y tuvo una vida oscura llena de barbaridades y ella una niña joven de 14 años y el 28 años ella no sabe nada de la vida y el es un mostruo que saliria de esa relacion ...lemmon ... Gaarasaku ... porque todo lo perverso es atrayecte mas si viene en un recipiente como ese ...


Un chico Perverso

Aclaraciones

cambio de escena

intervencines mias

(bla bla bla,)

dialogo de personajes

 _-bla bla bla-_

 _dialogo de los personajes entre si en un mismo parrafo_

 _-bla..bla ... bla -... -... bla, bla, bla -_

 **Naruto no me pertenece si fuera asi Neji -kun seria mi esposo y Sasuke-kun mi amante ... nada cuesta soñar no?**

 **soy nueva en esto gomen nasia por los múltiplos horrores ortograficos espero que te lo pierdas ... lectura**

Que pasa si el es un chico malo, todo lo perverso lo persigue si tiene y tiene una vida oscura llena de barbaridades y ella una niña joven de 14 años y el 28 años ella no sabe nada de la vida y el es un mostruo que saliria de esa relacion ... lemmon ... Gaarasaku ... porque todo lo perverso es atrayecte mas si viene en un recipiente como ese ...

POV SAKURA

El sub uso de mi labio inferior con fuerza y de una forma muy posesiva me saca un poco de sangre, en su mirada hay un brillo inexplicable que no se puede descifrar y que me permite hacer todavia en tiro

, Que hago trato de separarme Pero no puedo El Me Sostiene Con Mas Fuerza _-Ahhh_ \- Me Quejo Un poco AUNQUE Creo Que Fue Un gemido Más que un chiste _-ahhh-_ lo vuelvo Hacer esto Me gusta este Pero me gusta asustada _-Mmm me vuelves loco con tus gemas timidos y tiernos -_ me dice algo agitado mientras me agarro y me carga como un bebe entre sus brazos para despues posicionarme entre arriba de sus piernas sobre la silla - _gaara-kun que haces, esto esta mal?_ \- no se si este mal o bien pero no lo puedo hacer creo que me he enamorado de alguien que no es para mí, soy una niña para el tengo 14 y el 28, soy muy inocente y la nariz es lo que es bueno y malo , y el si sabe pero es perverso, pero asi lo amo,

Me agarra de mis gluteos y me los aprieta - _ahhhh-_ eso me saca gemido de la ONU, me gusta lo que hace? - _Claro que esta bien MIENTRAS lo hagas conmigo todo esto bien ... Por Que me perteneces_ \- Me recita Contra el ovulo de mi oreja mientras lo lame - _ahhh- ...-_ _ya te dije que me estas volviendo loco mi pequeña_ \- mi corazon tarde muy fuerte, me quiero salir de mi pecho tun tun tun, ... me empieza a subirse y dejar chupones en mi cuello, el es muy malo si que lo es, ha hecho las personas por solo ver correr sangre pero no es un mostruo por sí mismo lo creóon, ya estas personas las odio con todo mi corazón, el amor mucho y mucho, y te atreves - _gaara ... - kun ... ahh ... te quiero_ \- se queda paralizado por unos instantes pero despues racciona y me dice - _estoy muy podrido por ti saku aun asi me quieres_ \- me susurra contra mi mejilla y nariz dandome pequeños besitos en esta _\- sip te quiero mucho sin importar que o quien, te voy un querrer siempre gaara-kun_ \- lo digo sin dudar me mira con semblante serio y me besa de una forma algo duradera, posesiva y sobre todo con pasión, ... ingresa a su lengua en mi boca - _ahhh-._

.- _mmm, sabes un caramelo de cerezas mi pequeña ... ¿quién de quién eres y quién quieres?_ \- me dice algo perverso - _soy de gaara-kun y lo quiero a el - ...- buena_ niña.- me dice esto mientras me vuelve a apretar mis gluteos - ... _\- ahhhhh .. -las niñas buenas se merecen un premio pero las niñas malas un castigo ... mmm que te mereces tu saku?_ \- me empieza a subir mi camisón se me eriza la piel - _me merezco lo que gaara-kun quiera para mi..iii_ \- digo timidamente de repente se inclina y me besa rudamente sacando algo de sangre _\- ahhhh_ \- se me sale un quejido el se da cuenta y se detiene

\- _Haver me voy a premiar que quieres mi pequeña? -_ que quiero que me ame eso es que quiero que me lleves con el poco a poco lo voy a conocer y cada vez me enamoro mas de el - _quiero que gaara- kun se quede_ _conmigo hoy ¿_ _puedes_ _dormir?_ _\- .._ \- _claro, pero si me gusta eso hoy no lo voy a hacer addicionalmente, vamos a tener que quedar sin nada que no tengamos que_ esperar conmigo hoy, que fue el que me desperto _y cual es gaara - kun? -... de verdad que eres adorable e inocente, ... la necesidad que tengo ahora es completamente mía y nadie más -... pero tu yo soy tuya gaara-kun en todos los sentidos, te lo juro. .. -... claro que no tengo una falta, solo_ _sentido_ _,_ _ese sentido donde voy a hacer una mujer mi mujer ...-_

ha entoces era eso yo nunca he hecho eso estoy asustada _\- ga..ara-kun ... yo..nu..nca he ... hecho ..eso_ -digo esto con mis mejillas muy sonrodas _\- lo se por eso eres tan Pura, tranquila, prometedora, cuidadosa, contigo, esta vez se puede sentar más tranquila ... ¿sip mi pequeña? -_ no puedo decirle que no, no me importó desde que me encontré en la calle, mis padres conmigo no me olvides, el ha sido mi padre, el hermano, el amigo, el novio de todo el mundo, el niño que no puedo evitar, el no _-sip ... gaa-kun -... buena niña ... saku. . me gusta tanto no sabes cuánto me he estado conteniendo para esto -_ me dice algo agitado .., me dejo llevar y me entrego a el ...

POV GAARA

me ha convertido en un pedofilo pero a la mierda no me importó ... me concentré en la pequeña que tengo entre mis brazos, tengo tantas ganas de follarmela de hacerla mía, bueno hoy es el día en que lo esperaba con tantas ancias _-ahhhh -_ volvo a escuchar ese dulce sonido es musica para mis oidos la carga como un bebe y la noche a la cama sin dejarme cambiar mi lengua en su boca, gime sobre mis labios eso me calienta mas, Dios como quiero follarmela, la tengo debajo de mi se ve bronceado vulnerable y _frágil_ \- _gaara-kun ... es..toy algo caliente ... ... por..que? -_ ahhh inocente es poco para describirla -

 _porque yo te pongo asi por eso estas caliente ... tienes miedo?_ -... veo que tiene una mueca de terror y, en definitiva, tiene miedo a la muerte, _no es de ti que tengo miedo,_ _es lo que piensas, gaara, kun ...,_ _es de que ... te. .. aburras ..de mi -_ esta gimotiando, quiere llorar, con el tiempo le casi todas las reacciones, de verdad que estoy obsesionado con esta niña, la encontre hace meses y desde que la vi me tiene encantado con su inocencia, quiero corromperla _\- shssss ya ... cerozo yo nunca me voy a burrir de ti ok-_

poco a poco le quitanto la camisón mientras me entretengo con su lengua mmmm sabe a cerezas

el termino de quitar ese molesto prenda y que se expuso a mi con solo en blanco y que no los usa para los ojos para los ojos, los ojos y los pequeños botones me llamaron la atención hace que amago de la raya pero _no la cubras te voy a castigar small-_ digo con la voz ronca de exitacion _,_ veo que asiente y se muerde el labio inferior ... dios me provoca sin saberlo aguante y brinco asi sus botones lamo uno de ellos y el otro lo pechisco con una mano - _ahhhhhhhhh-_ de nuevo sonido que se sube cada vez más de tono, me aburro de subcinar sus botones rosas y bajo por su abdomen con mordiscos y chupones a cada paso que estoy diciendo algo duro con ella pero que yo soy así, follo muy duro, perverso y agresivo porque asi soja, las putas que me cojo no me dejo que me pregunten, les encanta que mar asi solo busco mi satifaccion pero ahora quiero que ella disfrute, llego a sus bragas, estan mojadas - _alguien esta mojada ... te gusta que mar rudo o suave cerezo?_ \- se sonroja muy fuerte eso lo hace adorable - _ahh ... gaara ... - kun ... yo ... gustas que ... yeguas rudo ... pero sin ... que ... lleges a lastimarme ...-_ como respuesta froto mi nariz con algo de fuerza sobre su boton de placer, tiene un olor esquizito - _a..h .._ \- con mis manos abro lo mas que puedo sus piernas y el quito sus bragas .., y doy paso al primer languetazo ... dios el sabor es inesplicable- _ah. ah. Gaara-kun._ \- Exploro con mi lengua Cada rincon de su interior, la ejecucion con mi lengua Que humeda y apretada this - _mmm quiero follarte ya saku_ \- Al Decir Que ESTO Termina en mi boca Sabe a Cerezo Ella Es Un cerebro me incorporo Entre las piernas y La beso que me gusta ella me gusta al Parecer no me gusta Hace un puchero Que quito mi pantalón y boxeador ya Que andava con la camisa y el descalzo la pongo en la Mente y la miro un Los ojos de una Sola estocada entro en ella - _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ \- ese grito de dolor no me gusta veo que empieza a corerle lagrimas por sus mejillas - _shhhssssss ... ya va a pasar la primera vez nunca duele ... calmate cerezo -_ digo mientras ingreso mi lengua en su boca de una forma suave pero sensual para distraerla espero un poco para que se acostumbre a mi, y empiezo a moverse suave poco a poco voy aumentando el ripmo - _ah. Ah. Ah .ah .ahaaaah, mas fuerte gaara-kun ..nn-_

mmmmm el placer que corre en este instante por mis venas es esquisito estoy a punto de llegar y ella me falta algo así agarro sus tobillos y los jalo asi como los hombros para hacer las cosas más las embestidas parece que tiene asma de tanto gemir mi nombre - _di que eres miaaa grrr-_ gruño de la exitación, el bombeo mas rapido y con mas fuerza- _ahhhhh..ahhh-_...- - _di lo pequeña - soy ... ahhhh .. aa de .. gaara-kunnnnn ... ahhhh ... mmmm .. -...-_ _correte para mi_ \- y con esto se corre y hace que me corra muy fuerte- _grrrr ..._ ..- caigo encima de ella pero me sostengo con mis codos, de un momento a otro cambio de posiciones y ahora ella está a horcadas sobre mi - .. _gaara ..- kunn .._ \- no la lata del _final_ y la beso con la rudesa, _-mmm-_ sangre siento el sabor metalico de ese encantador sabor en su boca, me vuelvo a colocar duro la agarro por las respingonas nalgas y ...

POV NORMAL

el chico tenia la chica a horcadas sobre el agarre de sus glúteos estaba anonada por volver a apostar - agita una nena - le dice con una voz gruñona mientras que ella comienza a dar salitos arriba del chico

 _. .ahh ..._ \- un gemido dos tres cuatro ... recitaba ... la chica mientras saltaba arriba del chico rebotaban sus pequeños senos en su torso marcaba un ripmo lento, torturoso para el hombre, empenzo un aumento su ripmo con ayuda del hompre que cada vez que la agarraba mas fuerte de los gluteos ... sube..baja ... esa vaiven los estaba volviendo locos ...

 _-grr_ ..- gruño mientras la penetración con mas fuerza y la besaba rudo como un animal en un acto carnal la cojía como tal un animal - _quiero que grites ... quiero ver sangre_ \- decia mientras se levantaba con la chica enrollada en su la cual se movia muy rapido y fuerte en un momento de que acto el mordio el cuello muy fuerte marcandola como _suyo_ \- _ahhhhhhhhh ... .. kun_ ..- grito - _si ... asi grita fuerte cerezo-_ ese acto lo colocaba mas caliente de loque estaba la envidia fuerte contra la pared -ah..ah ... ah-

 _-correte para mi_ \- dice gaara mordiendle el ovulo de la oreja ella se mordia el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que la hizo sangrar al ver esto gaara se devoro la boca de sakura con tal fuerza que ya sentia sus labios inchados su lengua saboriaba cada rincon de ella _-grrr .. mmmm ..._ .- y asi gaara se corrio dentro de la niña haciendo esto que ella se corriera un segundo despues - _ga..a..ra.-kun .. -_ sakura estaba que se cai de sus brazos estaban cansados de cansancio .. ya tenia sus ojos entre cerrados cuando escucho su voz todavia ronca - _quiero follar hasta el amanecer y mi necesidad por la esta ... mmmm pero estas_ _cansada lo dejaremos para despues ...-_ como respuesta la niña le dio un beso donde el aprobecho y el introdujo su lengua en ella- _quedate conmigo ... no quiero estar sola_ -ya que se pestañas cerrando los ojos del cansancio que tenia

como respuesta la condujo asi la cama aun sin salir de ella y la acosto en su pecho la niña se quedo dormida de una vez -mmm- suspiro en su fuerte pecho la miraba como si hubiera sido otra cosa en el mundo la noche entera la noche como dormia y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, eso es el causo algo que nunca havia sentido _ternura_

 _ **continua ..? porfis denme su opinion que tal?**_... un buu buu ya ya ¡


End file.
